infiniteseafandomcom-20200213-history
Humanos Terrestres
Humanos Terrestres (ou Humanos Terráqueos, apesar do termo ser hoje considerado pejorativo) são os Humanos originados do planeta Terra. Seu genoma, fisiologia e neurologia são exatamente idênticos aos outros tipos de Humano. Não existe evidência que classifique-os como uma espécie diferente dos Humanos Kalast ou dos Humanos Meio-Sangue, exceto pelo planeta natal ser diferente. Fisiologia O Homo sapiens sapiens ou Humano Moderno é um primata cuja capacidade neurológica quantitativa é maior que a de qualquer outro animal atualmente catalogado no universo conhecido, portanto sendo auto-qualificado como "sapiente" ou "senciente". Humanos podem viver até pouco mais de 170 anos dentro de um quadro nutritivo ótimo e com auxílio da tecnologia atual, e atingem o estágio adulto aos 20 anos de idade. A humana mais velha conhecida é Diana Van Petten, terrestre, que recentemente completou 176 anos. A senilidade é um problema sério para a fisiologia humana, principalmente quanto ao potencial de performance física do indivíduo, apesar de avanços na ciência médica servirem como um forte auxílio preventivo aos males do envelhecimento. As causas de morte mais comuns entre humanos variam radicalmente de acordo com a disponibilidade de auxílio médico no planeta em questão. Um desenvolvimento recente na fisiologia humana se deu devido ao descobrimento da Magellanita. A frequente exposição pré-natal do feto humano a Magellanita pode causar consequências radicais na fisiologia do bebê e no metabolismo da mãe; sendo uma causa comum de aborto espontâneo e anomalias genéticas e também dando origem aos indivíduos denominados Psiren. Tecnologia Humanos terrestres são capazes de realizar viagens espaciais em velocidades maiores que a da luz, tendo desenvolvido a viagem por meio do Hiperespaço e mais tarde adotado também a viagem FTL através da tecnologia conhecida como Semiespaço, de origem Kalast. A espécie alcançou nível de tecnologia tal que se tornou capaz de, em muitas áreas, "domar" sua biologia. Os indivíduos que se utilizam de avanços e implantes tecnológicos como extensão de suas funções biológicas são chamados de AUGs (Augmented Humans). É consenso geral na sociedade humana contemporânea que a espécie viva um momento de sua história em que tal é a capacidade de sua tecnologia de alterar o estado natural da vida que passam a se referir aos tempos atuais como "Transhumanidade". Cultura A produção cultural humana é infinitamente mais extensa e complexa do que a de qualquer outro animal, incluindo conceitos como o saber científico e as manifestações artísticas, que passaram a caracterizar efetivamente o que significa o "ser senciente". A extensão da cultura humana, tanto Terrestre como Kalast e Meio-Sangue, é amplamente documentada em diversos enciclopédias de fácil acesso cujo escopo e nível de detalhe são muito maiores do que este sumário, e portanto estudos culturais de alta especificidade não são parte do material contido neste hipertexto. Governo Durante a maior parte de sua história civilizatória, especialmente sua história recente (nos últimos séculos), a organização sociopolítica terrestre valorizou o conceito de estado-nação. No início do processo de colonização, as maiores potências aeroespaciais da Terra utilizaram seu capital para financiar a terraformação de planetas-colônia e utilizá-los para trazer recursos para a Terra e a nação em questão, um período hoje referido como Segunda Era das Navegações, em que países como Estados Unidos da América e China estabeleceram-se no poder e fundaram as maiores e mais lucrativas colônias espaciais. De um ponto de vista antropológico, os progressos nos métodos de comunicação e crescente intercâmbio cultural entre Humanos Terrestres passam a criar um zeitgeist em que se valoriza muito mais a identidade cultural adotada pelo indivíduo do que a identidade cultural de um país, o primeiro sinal sólido do enfraquecimento do Estado-Nação, ainda no séc.XXI no calendário Juliano (Terrestre). Não foi até o início da Guerra de Contato que surgiu uma necessidade de recentralização do poder perante a bandeira do Planeta Terra, já que bandeiras de nações individuais de pouco serviam a uma sociedade desligada do patriotismo e nacionalismo de outrora. Houve então o surgimento do Senado Terrano, que seria o órgão governante da civilização na Terra durante a maior parte da Grande Guerra, até a Revolução de Erynn no ano -2 gDC (2146 d.C./11230cK) que substituiria o Senado pelo Império de Erynn com seu trono localizado na cidade de Bluewall, no planeta Windsor. O Império continua operando como órgão máximo de poder até os dias atuais, e atualmente sua líder é a Imperatriz Isabella II, terceira filha do falecido Imperador Alexandre II eleita pelo atual mecanismo de sucessão do trono, a chamada Dinastia Meritocrática. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Humanos Terrestres Notáveis Write the second section of your page here. Referências Externas Esquema clássico de um humano terrestre macho adulto, originalmente pelo artista terrestre Leonardo Da Vinci.: O Homem Vitruviano de Leonardo da Vinci. |